formalmethodswikiaorg-20200214-history
Software engineering
* [http://www.eevl.ac.uk/wwwvl.html WWW Virtual Library: Engineering] * Related Subjects: ** WWW Virtual Library: Computing ** WWW Virtual Library: Concurrent Systems ** USENET FAQs, USENET's Frequently Asked Questions for the comp.software-eng group. ---- Languages and notations Requirements and specification * Booch methodology * DisCo * Formal methods * Geometric logic in specification * Z ** The Z notation ** Z User Meetings and other meetings concerned with formal methods * LOTOS ** Jose Manas' bibliography ** The University of Ottawa Telecommunications Software Engineering Research Group maintains an archive. Design Implementation * Ada * C++ * Cecil * Eiffel Testing * comp.software.testing was established to provide a forum for discussion about testing tools, techniques, and experiences among NASA, industry, and academia. The group's charter and a searchable full text database of all articles posted to the group are available. ---- Computer Aided Software Engineering (CASE) * David Lamb's CASE tool list (by tool) * David Lamb's CASE tool list (by vendor) ---- Process The RBSE project at RICIS / UHCL maintains a collection of process maturity resources, including HTML versions of the CMM and Trillium. Philip Johnson maintains a web relating to formal technical review at the University of Hawaii. Clemson University operates the TQM Server, concerning issues of Total Quality Management International Software Systems, Inc. in Austin, TX re-announces its Web server. Here you can find information about ISSI's Process-oriented Software Life Cycle Support Environment product line. The ProSLCSE Product Line offers an organization a graphical, adaptable, integrated, and intuitive tool set, backed by a complete line of services for process improvement. E3 (an Environment for Experimenting and Evolving Software Process) is an academic project that has the goal to provide a methodology to specify, design, execute, and evolve software process models. ---- Academic degree programs * programs.shtml|Academic Degree Programs in Software Engineering * Pace University Software Engineering Degree Program Category:Virtual Library Academic organizations * University of Houston — Clear Lake, Repository Based Software Engineering Program * The Ohio State University Reusable Software Research Group * The Software Technology Laboratory at Queen's University in Kingston, Ontario. * Nova University's Center for Computer and Information Sciences For a copy of their Graduate Catalog, send an e-mail message to: cciscat@alpha.acast.nova.edu. This system is automated. The catalog is nearly 5700 lines, so you may want to redirect the output into a temporary directory. The Center for Computer and Information Sciences has a variety of programs and degree offerings using a continuum of real-time and delayed-time computer-mediated communication. * The Interactive Systems Centre (ISC) is a multidisciplinary research centre of the University of Ulster. The ISC was launched as an independent centre in the Autumn of 1993 mainly due to substantial funding from the International Fund for Ireland. The main mission of the ISC focuses on the development of multimedia interactive systems in diverse commercial and industrial applications, with particular reference to development of appropriate technology and methods to support effective human/computer interaction. * University of Birmingham Honours program in Computer Science/Software Engineering * National Technical University of Athens (NTUA) Software Engineering Lab * The Human Cognition Research Lab at The Open University, Milton Keynes, UK. * The NASA/WVU Software Research Lab at West Virginia University is a cooperative effort between the NASA Office of Safety and Mission Assurance (OSMA) and West Virginia University. The NASA/WVU Software Research Laboratory is located at the NASA Independent Software Verification and Validation Facility in Fairmont, West Virginia. * The WWW enthusiasts at the Leiden University Faculty of Mathematics & Natural Sciences would like to announce it's server. The server currently contains information on the Group Fundamental Computer Science, the Group Theory of Programming Languages, the Group Software Engineering and Information Systems, the Group High Performance Computing, as well as a number of Technical Reports. * University of Kaiserlautern, Germany: The software engineering research group focuses on various aspects of software development and maintenance technologies. * The University of Tennessee Software Quality Research Laboratory is engaged in applied research and development in software engineering. Industrial sponsors support software quality research, demonstration, and technology transfer activities by a staff of software engineering students and professionals. The Laboratory's primary areas of work are ** precise methods of software specification, design, and verification, ** scientific methods of software reliability assessment, ** improvements in management, development, and certification technologies for Cleanroom software engineering, and ** tool support for the Cleanroom method. The Cleanroom method, which involves incremental development of software under statistical process control, is used in all the Laboratory's development work, and continuous improvement of the Cleanroom process is an objective in all projects. ---- Government (or government-related) organizations * The Software Engineering Institute (SEI) Information Server is now available. The SEI is a federally funded research and development center operated since 1984 by Carnegie Mellon University, Pittsburgh, PA, USA, and is sponsored by the U.S. Department of Defense through the Advanced Research Projects Agency (ARPA). The SEI objective is to provide leadership in software engineering and in the transition of new software engineering technology into practice. The SEI Information Server provides: *# information about the SEI and its activities to improve the state of practice of software engineering *# information about the ongoing research efforts of the ARPA Software and Intelligent Systems Technology Office (SISTO) *# an index of information relating to numerous software and computing top ics *# pointers to many other Internet resources * The Software Engineering Laboratory (SEL) is an organization sponsored by the Flight Dynamic Division (FDD) of NASA's Goddard Space Flight Center. The SEL was created in 1976 to investigate the effectiveness of software engineering technologies as applied to the FDD. The goals of the SEL are to understand the local software development process; to measure the effect of various methodologies, tools, and models on this process; and to identify and then apply successful practices. The SEL is made up of three member organizations: GSFC's Software Engineering Branch (code 552), Computer Sciences Corporations Software Engineering Operation, and the University of Maryland's Computer Science Department. * The NASA-funded Repository Based Software Engineering (RBSE) program supports the adoption of software reuse through repository-based software engineering in targeted sectors of industry, government, and academia. The program provides a repository that: facilitates the selection, acquisition, integration, and reuse of software components; provides proven architectures upon which to assemble systems; and promotes common software engineering practices and standards. * The NASA Software IV&V Facility identifies and develops new software oriented technologies useful to both the government and the commercial sector. The basis for identifing these new technologies will stem from close ties formed between the NASA Facility, the academic world, and private industry. * The Software Engineering Laboratory (Laboratoire de g�nie logiciel) of the National Research Council of Canada's Institute for Information Technology performs research and development in software engineering, with the objective of developing tools and techniques that will assist Canadian companies, whose principal product is software, in improving their processes and products. The laboratory currently has three major program areas: Realtime and Embedded Systems (including the Harmony operating system project and publications on software configuration management), Commercial Software Products and Large-scale Systems. Additional publications, from all three research programs, will soon be available on the server. * The European Software Institute is a major industry initiative, founded by leading European companies, to improve the competitiveness of the European Software Industry, including both suppliers and users. To this end, ESI promotes and disseminates good software management practice. The European Software Institute is supported by the Commission and the Basque Government. ---- Industrial organizations * The Arizona Software Association is dedicated to "promoting the growth, prosperity and recognition of a world class software industry in Arizona." Founded in June 1991 by a group of Arizona software executives, entrepreneurs and providers of professional services, the ASA currently has a membership of over 300 corporations and individuals. ASA members include representatives from large and small software companies, including company CEO's, R&D vice presidents, marketing directors, sales managers and programmers. Members also include service providers such as venture capitalists, technology specialists, hardware manufacturers, software and marketing consultants, packaging and distribution firms, accountants, lawyers, telemarketers, graphic designers, advertising agencies and training companies. * The Center for Software Development is a not-for-profit organization with a mission to promote the growth of software companies. The Software Entrepreneurs Forum, the City of San Jose, and Novell, Inc. founded The Center. It acts as a catalyst between the key facets of the software industry ...software developers, hardware and software vendors, and service providers. The Center provides self-service test labs, events, and an Industry Resource Library. * Reasoning Systems — Software engineers use Reasoning's products and services to analyze, redocument, and convert existing software systems. Reasoning licenses REFINE Language Tools, a family of extensible shrink-wrapped reengineering and software quality assurance tools for Ada, C, COBOL and FORTRAN. Reasoning also licenses Software Refinery, a development environment for building reengineering, quality assurance and maintenance tools. Reasoning provides training and consulting services to help clients build custom software tools. Technical papers is a bibliography of Software Refinery applications. * Leverage Technologists — is a Maryland based company specializing in software reverse engineering, reengineering, and maintenance. Leverage provides a wide range of tools, educational services, consulting , custom application development. Additionally, Leverage Technologists is a Value Added Reseller(VAR) for Reasoning Systems, Inc. * The Software Engineering Research Centre (SERC), located in the Netherlands, is a platform for applied scientific research in the area of software-engineering. The existence of SERC is one the one hand motivated by the immediate existing and potential demand for independent and bjective research on software-engineering in the market and on the other hand by the available means for fundamental research in the academic world. * Century Computing (Laurel, MD) — The TAE Plus Motif GUI Development Tool supports rapid prototyping and operational systems. Developed for both programmers and non-programmers. Provides Dynamic Data Objects for data display and direct manipulation. Generates C, C++, Ada and UIL. * ILOG develops and markets software development tools for object-oriented applications. Thanks to ILOG C++ software components, ILOG customers design applications at a faster pace and produce code which is highly portable and maintainable. ILOG tools are used in all development stages, from initial conceptual modeling to final delivery. * Paradise Software is a multimedia software developer based in New Jersey, USA. Products include video on demand, video conferencing and related systems. * Semaphore specializes in skills transfer for Object Technology, providing the industry's broadest, most tested and flexible training and consulting services. Semaphore offers more than 45 courses in Management, Object-Oriented Analysis and Design (generic, plus various methodology-specific versions), C++, Smalltalk, Eiffel, O-O COBOL, CORBA, other applications, and Object Databases taught at introductory, intermediate, and advanced levels. To date, Semaphore has trained over 25,000 developers and managers worldwide, and has consulted for hundreds of America's leading companies. * The Object Agency, Inc. specializes in object-oriented technology. * Ipsys Software produces a range of CASE tools convering a number of methods, including OBJECT IE, and other products and services for large scale applications development. * [http://www.conres.com/ Continental Resources, Inc.] Our Test Instruments Division rents, sells and leases precision test and measurement instruments from the leading manufacturers. Our Computer Division specializes in systems and networking integration solutions. We also sell, rent and lease most brands of PCs, Sun workstations and many peripherals. In addition, we manufacture our own line of commercial and industrial PCs, XPRO Systems. * The Software Productivity Center is a non-profit, member-driven organization whose mandate is to increase the competitiveness, effectiveness, and productivity of software developers. The SPC has more than 100 corporate members in Canada and the U.S. representing about 5,000 software professionals. Product/training areas include software metrics, process improvement, software documentation, and ISO 9000. ---- Projects * Software Engineering Projects Accessible on the Web Software reuse * courses.shtml Courseware in Software Reuse * WISR Proceedings (Workshops on Software Reuse) Requirements engineering * Requirements Engineering Re-engineering * Re-engineering Legacy systems * Re-engineering * Reverse Engineering ** Georgia Tech's Reverse Engineering and Software Understanding Group Safety-critical systems * Safety-critical systems Systems engineering * Special Interest Group for Hybrid Systems Design Object-oriented information * Oscar Nierstrasz keeps a list of information sources on object orientation. * Roland Holzapfel/s list * Booch methodology * Bibliography on OO Metrics * The Patterns Home Page * Ed Berard's various postings to news:comp.object Software testing * Archive for the comp.software.testing news group Data/information/knowledge-based systems * Database Research in the Netherlands ---- Bibliographies * Eichmann's list] (heavy on software engineering, databases, and programming languages) * Human Computer Interaction ---- Miscellaneous This material could be reorganized into a more meaningful classification structure. * Mailing List Information * Computing as Compression ---- Conferences 1995 Software Engineering Research Forum (SERF) "Research and Practice — Making an Impact" Call for Participation Boca Raton, Florida, November 2–3, 1995 International Conference on Software Maintenance '95, Opio (Nice), France, October 16–20, 1995 The 18th International Conference on Software Engineering, 25–30 March 1996, Technical University BERLIN, Germany 2nd International Symposium on Object Technologies for Advanced Software, Kanazawa, Japan, March 11–15, 1996 The 17th International Conference on Software Engineering, and Co-Located Events, April 23–30 1995, Seattle, Washington, USA, Westin Hotel The 1995 Workshop on Industrial-Strength Formal Specification Techniques WIFT'95 The Sheraton Inn, Boca Raton, Florida, USA, April 5–8, 1995 Seventh International Conference on Software Engineering and Knowledge Engineering, June 22–24, 1995, Rockville, Maryland, USA 3rd Int. Conf. on Software Reuse, Rio Di Janeiro, Brazil ECOOP 94 OOPSLA 94 or its European mirror WWW Activity at Hypertext '93 SIGWAIS/SIGNIDR III SIGNIDR V Government Information and the Internet, Issues, Applications, and Prospects. A Seminar Sponsored by Syracuse University, December 15, 1993, Washington DC, USA. ---- If you know of web-accessible information source(s) that should be included in the WWW : * For this page, please edit it online and add them * For subjects other than Engineering, email to: [mailto:www-request@info.cern.ch www-request@info.cern.ch] * For Engineering subjects, email to one of the [http://www.eevl.ac.uk/administrators.html Engineering Web Server Administrators.] * For Software Engineering, contact: david-eichmann@uiowa.edu David Eichmann School of Library and Information Science 3067 LIB The University of Iowa Iowa City, IA 52242, USA +1-319-335-5715 (voice) +1-319-335-5707 (fax) Sources * Wikified from WWW Virtual Library — Software Engineering by Jonathan Bowen, 16 March 2009. ---- Last modified: 17 March 2009. Category:Virtual Library